Milan
by bubukvanila
Summary: Penyesalan ia tak mampu membuat sang sahabat kembali (Jongin Kyungsoo) —KaiSoo—


::

NYONYA Kim tergopoh-gopoh berlari kecil menuju pintu di tengah rutinitas masak pagi di hari minggu kala Do Kyungsoo, sohib sang anak menjadi biang pelakunya.

"Selamat pagi Bibi." tutur Kyungsoo setelah membungkuk seraya memberi salam kepada yang lebih berumur "Ada Jongin?"

Kini giliran Kyungsoo kebingungan kala Ibu dari sahabatnya itu menampilkan raut heran. Padahal biasanya Nyonya Kim segera menyuruh dirinya masuk dan mengajak memakan sarapan bersama, yang tentu di tolak halus Kyungsoo karena ia hanya ingin bertemu Jongin dan menjalani rutinitas olahraga pagi.

"Jongin?" Nyonya Kim merasa ada yang tak beres saat melihat Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam "Apa Jongin tidak memberi tahu padamu, Kyungsoo _ya_?"

Gelengan kepala lelaki berstatus siswa kelas akhir itu menjadi persetujuan tersirat membuat Nyonya Kim kaget, karena terlihat dari nada suara yang terdengar tidak mengenakan.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Jongin pergi ke Italia?"

Penuturan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Matanya yang sudah membesar kini kian membola karena tidak dapat memberikan respon secara harfiah.

"Ya ampun anak itu! Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan sahabatnya sendiri? Kalau begitu masuk dulu Kyungsoo _ya_ , biar kita berbincang lebih nyaman." Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti instruksi Nyonya Kim dan masih tetap membisu walau kini bokongnya telah menempati salah sofa di ruang tamu yang familiar bagi dirinya.

Nyonya Kim juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyungsoo. Helaan nafas panjang reflek terjadi akibat tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anaknya yang kini telah jauh di negeri orang.

"Jadi Jongin tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya padamu Kyungsoo _ya_?" Gelengan kepala masih menjadi jawaban Kyungsoo yang memang tidak tahu menahu hal tersebut.

"Bibi awalnya juga terkejut, karena secara tiba-tiba Jongin meminta pergi ke Italia untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Bibi sudah memberi tahunya bahwa lebih baik selesaikan sekolah dahulu lalu mencari universitas disana agar lebih mudah, nyatanya Bibi lupa. Dia adalah Jongin. Kim Jongin adalah seorang yang keras pada pendirian."

Mendengar ucapan Nyonya Kim yang membuatnya berpikir pada suatu waktu menjadi kuat. Dan kini dirinya semakin ketakutan.

"Ka-kapan Jongin meminta pindah ke Italia, Bibi?" cicit Kyungsoo tergagap akibat dilubuk hati paling dalam, ia merasa bodoh untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Ia mengancam akan pergi dengan uang dan persiapan seadanya jika tidak dikabulkan. Karena Jongin adalah anak semata wayang Bibi, maka sangat berat untuk memutuskan. Jadi—"

Yang Kyungsoo dapat lakukan hanyalah mengusap lembut punggung Nyonya Kim saat wanita berkepala empat itu menitikkan air mata.

"Jadi apa boleh buat." lanjut Nyonya Kim dengan jari yang berada di wajahnya. Malu karena telah menangis di hadapan sahabat sedari kecil anaknya.

Selagi membuat Ibu dari sang sohib tenang, Kyungsoo kembali termenung atas kepergian Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Dan ia merasa bersalah karena ini juga kesalahan dirinya.

"Oh ya Kyungsoo, Bibi lupa kalau Jongin tidak sepenuhnya pergi," Wanita berumur itu segera bangkit setelah menggosok kedua tangan guna penghancur sekelebat bayangan sang anak yang negatif di negeri orang sana. Kyungsoo segera mengikuti langkah kaki Nyonya Kim yang ternyata masuk ke ruangan yang seperti kamar keduanya.

Kamar kedua yang kini terlihat berbeda dimana selimut terlipat rapi di ranjang dengan posisi bantal pada tempat seharusnya, tidak ada lagi baju kotor yang berserakan dan juga bungkus makanan kecil, buku yang berceceran di lantai hingga membuat Kyungsoo harus merapihkan sebelum bermain di sini lalu sang pemilik kamar akan menghampirinya lalu memberi kecupan di pipi sekadar berterima kasih.

Nyonya Kim menarik sebuah laci di buffet yang kini terlihat kosong pada bagian atasnya semakin membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa seseorang yang ia anggap sahabat kini telah jauh oleh dirinya.

"Bibi lupa kalau Jongin masih meninggalkan salam untukmu."

Rasanya campur aduk kala surat berwarna putih itu terulur padanya. Apalagi Kyungsoo dapat melihat sebuah tulisan yang di hapus sebelum kalimat 'Untuk sahabatku' yang tertera di sana.

Kyungsoo tahu bawa Jongin menulis 'Seseorang yang kucintai' dan menahan kekehannya karena tidak mau di anggap gila akibat dapat mengetahui tulisan yang sebelumnya di hapus dengan tidak bersih.

"Kalau begitu Bibi akan membuat minum untukmu." Kyungsoo yang biasanya akan menolak kini hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang masih melekat pada sepucuk surat tersebut telah pada genggamannya. Dengan perasaan berdebar, lelaki berperawakan mungil tersebut duduk pada kursi yang di jadikan Jongin tempat bermain _game_ nya.

Tidak ingin penasaran lebih lama, ia segera membuka lem perekat pada surat dan memejamkan mata berusaha menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di dada yang bisa berdampak pada matanya kala baru saja menemukan segaris kalimat pertama yang tertera di kertas.

Maniknya kembali muncul dan kembali membaca kata per kata yang menyakitkan Jongin.

—dan juga dirinya.

::

 _Langit tidak selalu biru. Terkadang mereka memancarkan awan kelabu yang menakutkan._

 _Dan juga tidak selamanya tanaman dapat berbunga. Mereka hanya ingin daun yang menjalari._

 _Sama halnya dengan seseorang yang pernah berkata padaku bahwa sosok yang kau cintai tidak dapat mencintaimu._

 _Aku tahu ini takdir, tetapi mengapa seseorang itu tidak menginginkannya?_

 _Apa seseorang itu tidak lelah dengan hubungan sebatas teman yang kadang hanya menyakiti diri sendiri?_

 _Mungkin seseorang itu tidak. Tetapi aku tersakiti._

 _Aku yang harus berpura-pura mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyayanginya sebagai sahabat, padahal yang ingin ku ucapkan adalah aku mencintaimu._

 _Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, seseorang berkata di dunia ini terdapat bermilyaran manusia yang dapat kucoba singgahi hatinya dan melupakan sosok seseorang yang sesungguhnya tak perlu kugali hatinya. Aku mencintai karena aku selalu bersamanya._

 _Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku segala hal yang membuatku buta akan cinta. Terima kasih pula telah mengajarkanku bahwa cinta memang tidak harus memiliki. Kini kubiarkan hatiku memilih seseorang yang dapat memiliki hatiku._

 _Tetapi ingatkan seseorang itu,_

 _Bahwa aku masih mencintaimu. Sahabatku._

::

Ketukan akan di layangkan Nyonya Kim sebelum pendengarannya menangkap isakan tangis Kyungsoo yang teredam pintu.

Maka dengan terpaksa, Nyonya Kim meninggalkan kamar itu dengan segelas susu hangat kesukaan anaknya di depan pintu. Tidak ingin menganggu kesedihan Kyungsoo yang dapat membuat ia meneteskan kembali air mata yang sudah tumpah.

::

Mungkin semua penyesalan Kyungsoo tak pernah terjadi jika dua hari yang lalu ia mengatakan hal kebodohannya.

Angin musim panas berhembus pelan di taman dekat sekolah membuat Jongin berdecak kesal. Karena ia merasa panas, sehingga menginginkan tiupannya lebih kencang. Apalagi ada sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

Matanya melirik jam di pergelangan tangan lalu menghela nafas. Ini sudah dua menit berlalu dan biasanya sang sohib tidak pernah telat mendatangi dirinya. Itu membuat Jongin ingin melempar sebongkah batu besar ke kolam ikan koi yang tengah berenang dengan antusiasnya akibat rasa frustasinya sendiri.

Namun memikirkan kembali apa alasannya berada disini membuat lelaki itu merasa berkeringat pada kedua telapak tangan.

"Ada apa Jongin _ah?"_ figur lelaki mungil tiba-tiba saja berada dihadapannya, hingga membuat Jongin terkesiap. Kyungsoo menempatkan tubuhnya ditempat yang kosong.

Banyak kalimat yang sudah tersusun dikepalanya namun Jongin merasa kaku untuk mengatakannya; padahal ia sudah mempersiapkannya sedari malam dan siap menerima kenyataan pahit. Salahkah ia jika menyalahkan kedua manik Kyungsoo yang sukses membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih?

"Kyungsoo _ya._ " Si empunya nama mengernyitkan dahi kala melihat Jongin memejamkan mata "Aku mau mengatakan suatu rahasia."

"Oh? Biasanya kau langsung mengatakannya walau aku masih di perpustakaan atau kelas. Apa itu?" tanya penasaran Kyungsoo membuat Jongin lebih panas dingin.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup, dengan segera ia meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan mengambil nafas. Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo kini mulai memandangnya bingung. Karena tidak ingin terlalu menyimpan _perasaaan_ nya, Jongin segera mengutarakan tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jongin seharusnya tahu dan telah terbiasa bahwa ukuran diameter bola manik Kyungsoo yang bertambah lebar kala lelaki mungil itu terkejut. Karena terlalu tenggelam dalam pemikiran sendiri, Jongin juga tak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo melepaskan kaitan kedua tangan yang menyatu itu dengan perlahan.

"Jongin—"

"Dengarkan aku," titah lelaki bermarga Kim itu hingga membuat Kyungsoo bungkam. Segera saja diraih bahu si mungil lalu menatapnya dalam.

"Kyungsoo, aku sudah mencegah dan menahan diriku agar tidak terjatuh terjatuh padamu, tetapi kau pasti tahu batas seseorang dapat melakukan itu." Ada sebuah jeda untuk Jongin gunakan dengan menghela nafas panjang dan menatap suatu objek lain selain Kyungsoo; karena ia takut lelaki itu kecewa.

"Aku sudah melampaui batas, Kyungsoo. Aku—aku mencintaimu. Mencintai sebagai seseorang—"

"Jongin," sebuah kata meluncur pelan namun dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Jongin. Kyungsoo nampak memainkan jemarinya nampak ragu "Tapi—kupikir kita adalah sahabat?"

"Ya, kita memang bersahabat. Tetapi itu terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu. Sisanya," Jongin meraih kembali tangan Kyungsoo lalu mengelusnya lembut "Setelahnya hingga saat ini, aku mencintaimu."

Sebelum sebuah kecupan hangat dan ringan mampir di telapak mungil Kyungsoo, sang empunya segera menarik hingga Jongin dapat merasakan kekosongan ditangan dan juga _hatinya._

"Ka-kau bercanda kan?" Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya kearah lain agar tidak dapat bersibobrok pandangan dengan Jongin "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabat bahkan keluarga."

Jongin sudah melatih hati agar terbiasa dengan penolakan yang pasti akan terjadi seperti ini namun entah mengapa, ada suatu tempat di hatinya kini sedang meraung keras. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap sendu Jongin dan tersenyum semampunya.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo meraih kedua pipi Jongin lalu membuatnya berhadapan dan berpandangan; ia tak dapat bohong kalau pancaran mata sahabatnya dapat membuatnya merasa sakit pula "Hidup kita—maksudku, kau, masihlah sangat panjang."

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" balas telak itu membuat Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar.

"Kau tahu, ada banyak jutaan atau bisa saja miliaran orang didunia ini yang pantas menerima cintamu yang tulus," Kyungsoo berusaha tidak meneteskan air mata karena harus melihat pancaran sedih dari sahabatnya, karena selama pertemanan dekat mereka tak pernah terbayangkan terjadi hal ini sebelumnya.

"—dan aku, bukanlah orang yang pantas kau singgahi, Jongin _ah._ "

Cukup. Jongin merasa sudah cukup penjelasan Kyungsoo terhadap penolakan yang terlalu halus hingga membuatnya menjadi hancur secara perlahan.

Maka dengan segera, tubuhnya segera bangkit dan memandang sekali lagi kepada Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku.

"Jadi kau ingin aku mencari orang lain?"

Senyum yang menurut Jongin adalah sebuah senyum malaikat itu terlempar untuknya, Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari berucap "Tidak. Carilah orang baik yang dapat menerima cinta besarmu."

Setelah mengatakannya, Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri disini. Tanpa sepatah kata untuk jawaban dan tanpa tolehan kepala Jongin untuk sekadar melihat dirinya.

Kyungsoo tak tahu saja; hari itu adalah perpisahan secara tidak langsung dari sang sahabat dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Kim Jongin yang tegar dapat menangis.

::

 _Tetapi ingatkan seseorang itu,_

 _Bahwa aku masih mencintaimu. Sahabatku._

— _Kim Jongin, yang kini berada di keramaian kota Milan_

::

 **E N D**

::

 **[notes;** halo semuanya! aku balik lagi dengan bawa ff kedua dengan _cast_ Kaisoo! semoga _genre_ angst ini bisa dapat _feel_ nya bagi kalian yang membaca. _anyway,_ terima kasih bagi _reader_ yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ff(aneh)ku sebelumnya. kritik dan saran sangat saya tampung. _so, wanna reviews?;)_ **]**


End file.
